


vinny inHABITed

by deadchan



Series: Being inHABITed and Other Hysterics [1]
Category: Everyman HYBRID
Genre: Canon Rewrite, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Other, Random & Short, Shorts, Words, Writing, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-06-26 20:55:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19776250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadchan/pseuds/deadchan
Summary: a collection of vinny things. will add new things in chapters when they happen. there will (probably) be a jeff and alex collection eventually as well, and one for other random stuff involving the original canon, mostly rewrites of videos. will accept most prompts.





	1. an attempt

**Author's Note:**

> written as if vinny were inhabited instead. will add chapters with future vinnyhabit writings, but for now this chapter contains a warm-up attempt at vinny being inhabited.

Vince had been distant for a few weeks now and neither of them had been able to get anything out of him. He said he was fine, he still hung out sometimes, but there was always a distance present in him. Jeff was still often busy taking care of Alex, especially once the funeral was over. Things had changed for all of them in the past while and so it made sense things would feel a little off but Evan was sure there was something more going on. Vinny had always been patient and kind, had always been willing to let others go first, had enjoyed reading and going out. Now he stayed home most days.

After a long conversation with Jeff he had decided to head over to see how Vinny was. Last time he’d been over to pick him up he hadn’t even gone inside. And, a bit suspicious in a way he couldn’t identify, Vince had been wearing long sleeve shirts for a month even though the weather was getting hotter. He was often lost in thought and didn’t want to joke around much, and had even missed work a few times without warning (Evan had actually gone there to ask about him only to discover he was one fuck up away from being fired).

So before he went out to check on Alex, who from the sounds of things was having nightmares, and was afraid of his own room sometimes, Evan finds himself on Vince’s front step. He’s knocked and rang the doorbell a few times over the past few minutes with no sign of life inside. It’s a bit worrisome, to say the least. Finally he decides to just try the handle and is surprised to find it unlocked. He steps inside and gazes around, listening intently.

Without any indication anyone was home Evan makes his way first to Vince’s room. There he’s shocked to discover some clothes heavily caked in blood, but no Vince. Now things are really starting to worry him and though Evan is comforted by the knife he’d brought that’s now in hand, he knows it doesn’t mean he’s safe. After exploring the whole upper level he calls out hesitantly. “Hey, Vinny..?” Because his heart is racing with worry that his friend might be hurt or worse. Something moves in the basement and startles him.

Making his way to the basement door he gets a feeling of dread building up in his guts. He takes a deep breath before opening the door and descending. He’s pretty caught off guard to find Vin standing in a corner, nearly naked, covered not only in dried blood but bruises, cuts, and scabs. It makes absolutely no sense but he’s relieved to at least see him alive. “Vince!” Finally he seems to hear him and turns around to look at him. The bags under his eyes are heavy, heavier than Evan has ever seen them, and the look on his face-

It’s feral. His eyebrows crease and his lips curl up into a snarl, and before Evan knows it Vince has launched himself in his direction. He immediately shoves the knife in his pocket despite the obvious ill intent the other has, because even if Vinny does attack him he doesn’t want to do something too irreversible. Having the upper hand when it comes to sparring comes in handy, and knowing how Vinny moves helps, though there seems to be a new spring in his step. He’s faster, stronger, and much more coordinated than the last time they fooled around. After several attempts to grab his neck or pin him, Evan has the sad realization that whatever’s going on, this isn’t his friend. Not entirely. There’s something else present.

He feels like he’s being watched as he continues to duck and dodge out of range, unsure of whether or not to try to hit him, or keep talking to him, or just bolt.


	2. sleeping dogs lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a rewrite of sleeping dogs lie where vince is inhabited instead. focuses on evan. cheers.

He’s staring blankly at the video playing on the screen, the words heard so many times they seem to melt right into him. The voice is so painfully familiar. The content not so much, yet he feels an eerie sense of deja vu. He realizes a bit late that he’s had the camera rolling for a few moments, so he sighs and straightens up. Speaking to the hybrids had been more of Vinny’s thing, but with him so occupied, Evan had taken it up for lack of anything else to comfort him. He’d been alone for months now so half the time it was the closest thing he had to a conversation. Habit sure wasn’t keen on idle banter most days.

"Spent the last few weeks listening to these, uhh, recordings of these supposed tapes that it seems like some of you guys have received. And I wasn't quite sure what to do. ‘Cause I'm fucking stuck. I can't leave it like this. The doctor. The hospital. The kids... This guy sounds just like Vin, same name, almost the exact same predicament."

He pauses in solemn thought, not paying attention to where the camera is aimed, his own focus drifting. He was desolate, in the middle of a dismal void of which he knew nothing about. Worst of all was how alone he was and how bitter he felt about it.“It’s all connected somehow. I’m sick of sitting here wasting away. I’m sick of waiting, of being patient and good only to get nothing in return.” He gets up and begins to pack things into a backpack, the camera left on the desk. He briefly glances at it. "I'm leaving, and there's nothing Habit can do about it. I have to do it for Vinny, I have to do _something_."

Evan is tired and going mad after months of being cooped up here. Habit came and went as he pleased, sometimes for days, sometimes weeks. He was sick with cabin fever and fear, because he'd tried to leave and had found the outside unpleasant. Sometimes he could see a normal street outside of the windows, the few that weren't boarded up at least. Other times it was darkness and not the same place at all. All he knew for sure is that none of the windows or doors would open. He couldn't even break them.

Habit apparently had many tricks up his sleeves and Evan was so tired of playing games. This long wait had left him full of self loathing and antsy energy he had nowhere to put except a few vlogs here and there that he posted to the channel whenever he was graced with the ability to do so. He'd tried to find the router with no luck. Wherever Habit had taken them they were both entirely at his mercy. It made him sick to even think about for too long.

It was rare to see Vinny be himself anymore, usually only before and after deep sleeps that were far and few in between. Evan had fantasized about slitting his throat but could never do it due to his attachment to Vinny. Even if it could free them, which he doubted after hearing about Vinny throwing himself at the Rake, he would never forgive himself. He also fantasized about handcuffing himself to Habit and burning the whole place down but had a feeling this wouldn't offer up any better results. Anyway, Habit was stronger than he was and always seemed to have the upper hand. It was super fucking annoying to say the least.

He was trapped. Utterly and totally helpless. For lack of resolve to try and harm Habit through Vinny, and after listening to the tapes for days, Evan finally decides it's time to leave. Day or night, reality or below it, he needed out. He would rather feed his body to the wolves than spend another second holed up like some pathetic rabbit. He needed out. He needed answers, something, _anything_ to ease his tired mind.

So Evan packs some clothes, some knives, some cords, and grabs his hat. Death Proof, but for how long? He knew he'd rather be dead than stuck here another miserable minute. This thought makes him miss Jeff in a way that tightens his entire chest enough to make him feel light headed. For a few moments he just stands there staring at a wall blankly. He missed Jeff so much and he knew Vinny did too, and he knew how guilty Vin felt about it, being the body to have helped harm him. The only way they could honour his memory in the slightest was if they put an end to this, somehow.

Finally he moves again, closing the laptop before heading down the stairs. With every step his guts clench tighter and tighter as his nerves try to prepare for some kind of altercation. He knows Habit isn’t likely to be violent right away but it was always inevitable. His temper, his lack of care for the fragility of humans and their soft skin, his selfish goals driving his every move. Evan was as prepared as he could be. He hadn’t asked about or mentioned the outside in some time but he had a feeling the door was still locked.

When he stops in the arch between the den and the hall he spots Habit sitting in the chair, as if waiting for him, which only makes him slightly nauseous. Usually the big give away of whether or not it was Habit or Vinny was the glasses. Vin wore them, Habit didn’t need them. He sighs and wills his voice to remain calm and unbroken before he speaks. Habit doesn’t even glance at him.

"I'm leaving." No reaction, no indication he even heard Evan, which causes annoyance to flare up. "Habit, did you hear me?" 

Nothing. Absolutely no response, he doesn’t even move in the slightest to denote he’s actually present. Maybe he’s talking to himself, or rather, Vinny, in his head? Whatever the deal is Evan doesn’t care anymore. He goes down the stairs and tries the door handle. Low and behold it’s still locked tight. With an aggravated sigh he makes his way back to the other and, with resentment clear on his face and in his voice, asks for assistance.

"Can you _please_ unlock the door." His eyes narrowed a bit as he glares at Habit in the chair, in his bestfriends body. Just when he thinks he’s going to have to actually do something, move closer, maybe throw something at him, he finally speaks up.

"We had a deal. We had… a plan. What happened?" Habit finally looks at him and it instantly gives Evan goosebumps. But he clings to his bitterness and doesn’t let himself get worried.

"I know! And look, I can follow the plan, look!” He says with a hint of mania in his voice. “Watch. Watch." He stares right at him as he hunkers down and squats. "I can sit. I'm a good boy, I can sit.” He hates demeaning himself like this but sometimes it was best to appeal to the unfortunate pet role he’d been given. “But we have answers. You fucking heard. The doctor, the kids, the home. This could help me. This could help you! Answers! Finally, and what are we gunna do?" He stands back up and waits anxiously.

As expected the violence finally rears its ugly head. Getting beaten up wasn’t really that awful, being pushed around, he could handle it. It was better than the mental torment that bastard could dish out. When he got talking sometimes Evan would prefer he get worked up and violent rather than just talk, because he knew all of his sore spots and all the right things to say to make Evan feel like the absolute worst. Habit rushes over and wraps his hands around his throat and grips hard enough that it might leave bruises. Evan hardly even fights it. While Habit growls in his face and deprives him of oxygen, he just looks to see any signs of his friend on the face that had become so twisted.

Just when he starts seeing darkness and explosions of colours he lets up and Evan gasps for breath, crumpling into a pile against his will. Being light headed briefly gives him a feeling of euphoria but it leaves almost as soon as it’s there as he catches his breath. When his knees stop feeling like butter he pulls himself back up with the help of the wall. 

"We haven't seen him in months," He says in a shaky breath. He’s trying not to sulk, to stick to his resolve.

Mocking laughter is thrown at his pitiful observation. "Why? Because of… " He waves his arms as if to help the gears in Evan’s head start spinning. 

"Because we're here.” He says in a begrudging sigh. “But you could come with me. You could… "

"Hmm, it’s not that simple Evan." For a second he thinks he sees Vinny as Habit pinches the bridge of his nose while pacing. "There are things that you don't understand about all of this. There's a formula in place, there's-" He actually hisses at him and Evan tries not to laugh at Habit’s ridiculous feral act. "You've already just fucked it up.” He waves a hand to dismiss the other. “Ah, he’s so fucking short-sighted," He grumbles to himself. “He can’t see what you see.”

Evan isn’t sure if Habit’s talking to him or Vinny. Sometimes he spoke out loud to Vinny just to confuse him, or mock him, or remind him that he had his best friend captive. He thinks about moving and Habit lunges at him, but doesn’t actually touch him.

"You still think that this is about you? You think that ANYTHING I do is for your benefit?" Slowly, he approaches. "I had a USE for you." He growls in disdain, glaring with such hatred that Evan does shrink back a bit. "Ah, you fucked it up. Again and again and AGAIN! Oh it's just… _maddening_." He sniffs and shakes his head, reaches into pocket for something Evan can’t see. "But. You wanna leave? Come on." Habit turns on his heel and walks away, but turns back two steps later to yell, "Let's GO, pick up your SHIT." 

Evan scrambles to gather his wits as he picks up his camera. "You’re gonna need that, you're gonna need this." The mocking tone in his voice makes Evan grit his teeth. Habit offers him a knife but he doesn’t move to take it. Shit, he already has his own.

"What is it?"

"Come on stupid just grab it. Look at it, you've seen it before, it's gonna help you survive. At least for awhile."

With much resentment Evan snaches the knife from him, not really trusting that this was going to go the way he had hoped. Still, he felt excitement building in his chest. He just might be able to leave this place for better or for worse. The only reason he hadn’t tried dying yet was the vivid urge to get revenge, or to at least screw Habit over somehow. After all the things he’d set into motion, all the pain he’d caused, Evan didn’t want to just let things go his way.

"If you're not gonna be USEFUL to me then you're at least gonna be ENTERTAINING." Habit snickers at him and hands him a different camera. “Take this."

"I have a camera."

"I don't care. When you fail, when you die, I want them to see it. Crystal clear." The amount of teeth in his smile is unsettling enough that he just grabs the camera and quickly makes the exchange. Habit just looks at him like he’s a total fool.

There’s an awkward moment of staring each other down before Evan sneers back, and turns to leave. He stomps down the stairs as his hands shake, his blood boiling. But at the same time he’s so thrilled to be going. He can almost smell the fresh air, and he can see the sun shining through the window. "That's it. I'm getting out of here," he whispers to himself to try to make it feel real. The door is still locked, but as he turns to yell at Habit, he sees him at the top of the stairs.

"Remember Evan," he says as he tosses the car key down the stairs, "no protection. No direction."

"What do I ne-" But Habit is gone. He doesn’t even care anymore, just grabs the key. Singular. This time when he tries the lock it finally moves and with a jolt of adrenaline he pulls the door open and runs outside. For a moment he stands, stunned to feel the wind on his face. Freedom, sweet and blissful. Even out here he can feel the watchful eyes of Habit on him, but looking back, he saw nobody in the windows or at the door. In a wave of relief he finds himself sitting in the grass, a moment later, laying in it to feel the cool green blades against his cheeks. Freedom.


End file.
